houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie Strike
Valkyrie Bladestrike is an Creature-type battlesuit of Raiden Mei that can be used as a main damage dealer or a support. Valkyrie Strike Characteristics *Has melee attacks with high attack speed. *Good in 1v1 situations. *Deals massive critical damage against floating enemies. Core Features Crit-rate boost when attacking floating enemies Spacetime Fracture Burst mode General Specs Valkyrie Strike Valkyrie Strike - 「Dawn Assault」Augmentation Core Gameplay Strength and Weakness Valkyrie Strike Strong points *Can slow down targets with her branch attacks. *Can spam attacks with branch attacks, and further increases DPS with her high crit chance from floating targets and by using Valkyrie Strike's ultimate ability. *Massive SP gain in team co-op modes. Weak points *Despite attacking while launching a branch attack, Bladestrike cannot move while performing one. *Lack of defensive stats or skills. *Her movement and attack pattern is slow, somewhat more inflexible than the slow-attacking Murata Himeko. Valkyrie Strike - 「Dawn Assault」 Augmentation Core Strong points *Improved overall power compared to without Augmentation Core. *Improved flexibility and added branch attack target tracking. *Now included a Electromagnetic Energy bar, throw Electromagnetic Blade will instantly teleport to the enemy. *No more hitlag *Can spam attacks with branch attacks, and further increases DPS with her high crit chance from floating targets and by using Valkyrie Strike's ultimate ability. Weak points *Despite have target tracking, it does only work against slow target. *Electromagnetic Blade teleport distance isn't infinite. *Still lack of defensive stats or skills. Valkyrie Strike Skill Set Outfit Story Strike *The Valkyrie uniform of the Destiny East Branch, "Strike" is a special style of the Mei. The shape of the dress of a very young girl makes the most people didn't think this is a battlesuit at first glance. This also makes the dress more intimate than others. *The sleeves of the hands are made of special fiber materials, which have the toughness that can't be seen from the outside, and can even resist the attack of sharp objects. It can be said to be a very practical protective gear for Mei. *Under the strong request of Kiana, Mei and Kiana custom-made jackets with similar shapes. However, for the sake of overall consideration, the designer reduced the length of the "Strike" cloak during production and changed it to a shawl-like model. It is said that Kiana is very dissatisfied with this. Blue Memories *The color of the sky is the color of elegance and brings back memories of many sunny afternoons spent together. Aeterna Purum *Amidst the sounds of laughter and celebration, a young, elegantly dressed girl with bouquet in hand said with an expression of hope, "Ne~, you must remember this day." Dawn Assault Armor *An enhanced battlesuit made by Tesla included with Anti-Entropy technology, it use Electromagnetic Energy inside Mei. The purple pattern runs on the surface of the battlesuit and it almost look like amber light. Trivia *Valkyrie Strike is the only character can deal hitlag to enemies. *Dawn Assault is the first Anti-Entropy Enhanced Armor, released in version 2.9 *Dawn Assault can only be worn after activated Augmentation Core. Category:Battlesuit Category:Armor Category:Anti-Entropy Enhanced Armor